


Not Eyes Only

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/M, Genital Piercing, Implied Sexual Content, Married Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Ten Kinks<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee - jewelry (madampresident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Eyes Only

He’d been gone two months, and he was home three days early. He stood in the doorway watching Kara sleep. She’d clearly dozed off post-orgasm, with her hand still in her panties, her limbs sprawled all over the bed.

He dropped his clothes in the corner by the head and took a quick shower. She wouldn’t mind if he woke her up, and he was desperate to frak her. Gods. That two months felt like six right now. Rosie Palm and her five sisters weren’t good enough in the long haul. Made late-night ship-to-shore calls better, but that’s about it.

He turned off the bedside lamp and crawled in naked, propping himself up on one arm, with the other taking Kara’s measure. She had a new scar on her left side. He frowned. She hadn’t told him she’d gotten hurt. It was a little too close to her chest for his comfort.

He was just trailing his fingers over her, but she was responding already - shifting, her fingers working in her panties, the sexiest sighs as one or the other of them hit the right spot.

“Lee.”

He loved hearing his name from her lips, especially in that needy little groan. He put his hand in her panties to help her along, and she moaned as he pressed her fingers against her clit.

“Kara,” he whispered, kissing her neck. Her pulse was dancing under his lips.

She grunted, and he did his best not to laugh out loud.

His fingers slipped and slid, and he froze when he hit unfamiliar terrain. Her fingers were still working to bring her off, but he slowed down, exploring the changes. Every time he hit the edge of it, she moaned again; this was faster than usual, even for her.

“Kara,” he said again, a little louder.

“Mmm. Lee.”

He bent his head, bit the lobe, then said it into her ear. “Kara.”

Her eyes flew open, and she stared for a moment, then her body took over again, and she arched her back as she came. “Mmmmmm. Nice. Welcome home, Lee.”

He kissed her then leaned back. “Something you need to tell me about?” He flicked it.

She grinned. “You missed our anniversary, so you made it up to me with jewelry. You have fantastic taste, Lee.”

“Can I see it?”

She slipped her panties off and threw them across the room. “You’ve been gone two months and missed our anniversary. You better do more than just look at it, Lee Adama.”


End file.
